


[維勇]當我們討論分手的時候我們在討論什麼

by rabbittail



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbittail/pseuds/rabbittail
Summary: 兩個人已經再聖彼得堡同居的日常！還沒有結婚前提！
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	[維勇]當我們討論分手的時候我們在討論什麼

「分手說到底…是怎麼一回事呢？」

維克托明明深陷在柔軟溫暖的沙發裡、懷裡躺著怎麼看都看不夠的戀人，卻覺得後背一陣陣地發涼。他知道勝生勇利的腦子裡面在想的東西永遠都是他抓不住的，但他還是希望這裡面驚喜的比重佔得再多一些。「勇…勇利？」他聲音緊張得有些抖，同時又有些微妙的說不清道不明的氣惱，帶著幾乎想馬上在戀人肩膀上咬一口的心情小心地發問「勇利在說什麼呢？」

黑髮青年後知後覺地感受到環抱著自己腰的那隻手收緊了一些，身後靠著的人全身肌肉都僵硬了起來。他趕緊放下手機，轉過身安撫戀人「不是不是，維恰我不是那個意思…」一邊說著一邊輕輕啄了對方的臉頰一下。

「嗚…」維克托把頭埋進勇利的頸窩，發出了像馬卡欽抱怨他們出門比賽的時間太久了那樣的聲音，懨懨地悶聲說著「不要隨便拋出這種高危話題嘛…」

維克托自認為不是一個容易被影響的人，因為他總是可以很好地把握住生活中的一切，即便是參加比賽他也沒有試過緊張到不可控。但是在遇到勇利以後，他開始思考自己以前的平靜生活是不是都是假象。為什麼這個人只要對自己一笑就會覺得世界都變的燦爛了？為什麼這個人只要說一句冷漠的話就會覺得自己失去了全部？明明自己是做什麼事情都游刃有餘的花滑皇帝吧？再難的事情難道還能比4A難？雖然話說回來自己現在還無法跳4A…但是只要是比這個程度簡單的事情自己一定都能好好解決！然而他氣結的是只要碰上跟勇利有關的事情，就好像一切都比4A要難，永遠不在可控範圍內。最後維克托明白了，可能這就是自己一直不得要領的「愛」。沒有規律、沒有可預見性、不可捉摸，這個人也許會給自己帶來失落，卻又能給自己帶來最高的幸福感。

維克托可以確切地記得每一個對勇利心動的時間節點，他的腦海裡有關於對方的每一個細節。如果說banque 上那次相遇只是讓他對對方產生了好奇，那個充滿難以言喻的愛意的cover 視頻讓他產生了興趣、即便他能分辨出來那份愛意更多是針對滑冰的，說要跟自己一起吃好多好多炸豬排蓋飯讓他感受到自己切實地被另一個人渴求著，中國站的自由滑他明白了自己在對方心裡的份量，那麼俄羅斯站結束的時候在機場他終於摸透了自己想要永遠跟對方在一起的心。從一開始banque上望向自己的坦率的眼神、到視頻裡濃得化不開的憂傷、到堅定地說著要和自己一起贏的宣言、到自由滑ending pose 堅定地指向自己的指尖、再到在機場對方迫不及待地跑向自己的腳步，維克托越來越確信也許要大聲喊出「不要離開陪在我身邊」的人是自己。

原來自己不是不容易被影響，只是一直沒有遇到能輕易就影響自己的那個人。

——————

「所以說不是啦…」勇利輕輕拍了拍銀髮男人的背，拿起手機給對方看解釋著「是披集說身邊有交往很久的情侶分手了，但是他們的相處方式看起來還是和以前一樣，那到底是分手了還是沒分手呢？」

維克托想了想，有些疑惑「分手？broke up？我們理解的是一個意思嗎？感情結束了？」

「是這樣沒錯。」勇利一邊說著，一邊重新轉過身、舒服地靠在他胸前。

維克托把頭支在戀人的髮旋旁，更加不解地問「那不就是再也沒有任何關係的普通朋友了嗎？Never talk will be better？」

「啊…這樣又太冷漠了吧？」勇利正思索著給披集的回覆，維克托卻忽然抽走了他的手機，他順著手的方向視線上抬，發現對方有些氣鼓鼓的樣子。「怎麼了？」

「勇利分手了以後都會和前任一樣聯繫嗎？」

「不…我本來也就沒有前任？」勇利似乎反應過來對方在意的地方。

維克托是一個神奇的存在。勇利曾經覺得自己永遠不知道對方腦子裡在想些什麼，或者說自己永遠不可能和對方近到能有資格知道對方在想什麼。對方來到長谷津找自己，就像是一顆流星滑過了天邊，帶著自己關於花滑的所有願望。但是他沒想到這顆流星決定不走了，要就地降落，在自己的生活中砸了一個大坑。一開始他覺得維克托的行為都難以捉摸，他無法分辨那些興奮、關心和肢體接觸是不是因為新鮮感。甚至連中國站自由滑結束那個一時興起的吻，勇利都覺得那大概是激動的成份更多。直到俄羅斯站結束回到日本，維克托在侯客區看到自己的時候，眼睛裡一下變得像微風吹拂的湖面那樣波光粼粼，他必須承認沒有人能抵抗這樣的眼神。就是這個瞬間勇利確信了那是「愛」。從那以後維克托的一切都變得很好理解，勇利發現自己開始能輕易知道對方的想法。但是唯一點出錯的是他沒有想到對方的「愛」有這麼多，多到他開始覺得自己買的對戒根本就承載不住。

「維恰你好重…」勇利有一次望著戒指出神自言自語道。旁邊換衣服的維克托嚇了一跳，看了好幾眼自己的肚子和大腿，明明最近身材管理還是很好怎麼會重了？難道是勇利又要找藉口離開了嗎？想到這裡俄羅斯人忍不住一下抱住了戀人「勇利不要走！我可以答應勇利的所有要求！」說話間還帶上了哭腔。「等下等下！什麼？維恰我的脖子！」

前言撤回，維克托在想什麼還是搞不懂！

——————

看到維克托似乎被自己的回答噎住的樣子，勇利忽然想要欺負一下自己的戀人。「維恰要是跟我分手的話，就能知道我是哪種類型的了？」

維克托如臨大敵，剛剛放鬆的肌肉又緊繃了起來，緊緊地一把抱住懷裡的戀人「我不要！不可以！」隨後又小聲嘟囔著「分手是什麼才跟我沒關係，一點都不想知道。」

勇利忍不住笑了起來抱著對方的手「好巧，我和維恰一樣，我也一點都不想知道。」

分手這種東西，見鬼去吧，不會出現在我們生活裡的東西我們才不關心呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 正好是雙節，算是給自己的一份禮物吧！然後攢點人品下週早點拿到雙人手辦wwwwww


End file.
